Futbol Americano
by Lady Zukara Cullen Grey
Summary: Summary: Ella esta apunto de perder lo único bueno que la pudo darle, y todo por un error...


Este es un pequeño Fic lo escribí para una de mis mejores amigas,(aunque siendo sincera de ella fue la idea yo solo la acomode jejejeje),, espero que como ella ustedes también los disfruten...

* * *

**Summary: **Por un error ella puede perder lo mas hermoso que la vida le puso en su camino...

* * *

Pov Edward

_Querido Edward….._

_Te conocí un día en ingles el día mas impórtate de mi vida desde que te vi, eras mi profesor te presentaste ante nosotros en ese momento olvide que estábamos en clase y que había más persona me enfoque en lo que decías no me importo lo que hablaban los demás sino TU ese muchacho de 22 años, piel blanca, pelo rizado y color cobrizo, con un gran físico y que le gusta el Futbol Americano, con el nombre más bonito que he escuchado , Edward, ahora eres una persona la cual me interesa demasiado podría decir nunca lo he dudado desde ese día cada vez que te veo mi mundo se ilumina y los demás dejan de existir será muy extremo este sentimiento pero en realidad me siento así, nunca llegado a pensar lo que puede pasar… solo puedo seguir fantaseando contigo. Aunque tú solo me vez como una gran amiga,,,, tengo que confesarte que desde aquel primer día me enamore de ti_

_Recuerdo perfectamente el día en que nuestra amistad comenzó…. Espero tu también la recuerdes, si no te lo contare porque ese día está entre la lista de mis mejores momentos a tu lado…_

_Ese día Sin pensarlo decidí a llevar un balón de Futbol americano, o quizá mi subconsciente sabía que si lo llevaba tú te podrías fijar en mi, aunque solo fueran unos minutos. Mientras teníamos un receso entre clases decimos mis amigas y yo que podríamos jugar un rato, salimos al patio de la Universidad y comenzamos a pasarnos el balón. No me percate que mi amor imposible estaba ahí._

_-**Puedo jugar con ustedes-**Me preguntaste, y en ese momento el mundo me cayó encima..._

_-**Claro-**Logre decir entre tartamudeos, que tonta seguramente pensaste pero nunca te atreviste a decírmelo._

_Comenzamos a jugar, hasta que su amigos se incluyeron al juego, yo ya no jugaba solo podía verte. Tus eres un muchacho atractivo acaso te podrás fijar en mí una vil mortal que va a ser todo lo posible por hablarte. Mi gran locura era a partir de ese día jugar futbol americano todo por hablarte y darte un gusto que a lo mejor ni siquiera te interesa. Pero fue gracias a eso que pudimos formar esa amistada que teníamos._

_Después de un gran juego de una hora y media te fuiste ya que tenias clase, te despediste de mi haciéndome prometerte que seguiría llevando el balón para jugar, no pude contestarte por lo cual solo asentí con la cabeza, para mi ese momento fue tan emocionante, nerviosismo total pero el hecho de que estuviera ahí fue muy grande para mí._

_Llegando a nuestra aula de clases yo solo era capaz de sonreír_

_-**Tu felicidad se desborda como un vaso de agua mega lleno- **Me dijo Esther una de mis amigas._

_-**Como no estarlo-**_

_**-Tienes razón acaso no miraste como te veía, desde antes que comenzáramos a jugar-**_

_**-No. ¿Enserio me estaba viendo?-**No podía creerlo, me emocione de una manera sorprendente._

_-**Sí, era una mirada de gusto, supongo que es porque te interesa el mismo deporte que él-**Sabia que no podía controlar la felicidad que sentí en mi pecho._

_-**Quizá tenemos algo en común-**Dije con una sonrisa aun más grande_

_**-Puede que tengan mucho en más común-**Esther y su doble sentido, pero no importaba así la quería**-No sabes cuánto me alegra que seas feliz, amiga, esperemos que tu felicidad sea aun mayor.**_

_Y no se equivoco por que tiempo después nos hicimos amigos, comenzamos platicando por el tipo de música, películas, hobbies que nos gustaban, y si teníamos muchos gustos en común, así nuestra amistada fue creciendo hasta que había momentos en los que nos nuestras más profundas intimadas, como los problemas que tenias con cada una de tus novias, recuerdas todos aquellos consejos que me pediste para arreglar las casas con ellas, y que yo siempre te dije que no era la mejor para dar ese tipo de consejos porque nunca había tenido novio. O de las veces que me hacías que fingiera ser tu novia para que muchas zorras te dejaran de molestar, aunque cada una de las veces yo quería que fuera de en realidad, y se que nunca lo será. _

_Fuiste mi confidente quizá no al cien por ciento porque nunca contestaba lo que siempre me preguntabas el porqué no tenia novio o que si había un chavo que me gustara o interesara,,,, _

_Soy una cobarde por no decirte mis sentimientos, pero me doy cuenta que hice lo correcto porque tú te casaras con esa persona que amas y que te ama, para que sean muy felices…. Yo por mi parte me alejare esta misma noche sale mi vuelo... me voy quizá para nunca volver pero te deseo lo mejor en tu nueva vida…_

**_Siempre Te amare…_**

_**Bella**._

Estaba en estado de shock jamás me imagine mi Bells estuviera enamorada de mi, pero tampoco pueda negar que me siento el hombre más feliz del mundo porque me doy cuenta que ella siente lo mismo que yo, siempre he estado enamorado de ella, desde aquel día en que la conocí, yo también soy un cobarde porque nunca le dije que me interesaba como mujer, me daba mucho miedo el que me rechazara por estar enamorada de alguien más,,, que si que soy estúpido que hago aquí lamentándome, tengo que ir a impedir que el amor de mi vida se vaya y que nunca más la vuelva a ver, tome las llaves de mi auto para llegar lo antes posible al aeropuerto, solo esperaba que no fuera tarde…..

Suerte esta de mi lado ya que no había nada de trafico por lo cual logre llegar al aeropuerto en quince minutos, salí corriendo no tenía mucho tiempo, comencé a recorrer las salas de espera,, no la encontraba por ningún lado esta ansia no me dejaba, el solo pensar que ella ya estuviera muy lejos hacia que mi ser entrara en una inmensa agonía. Estoy por llegar a la ultima sala de espera rogando porque ella este ahí, comienzo a buscarla, mi corazón se ilumina al verla sentada sumergida en sus pensamientos.

-**Te ibas a ir, y solo me dejaste una carta como despedida-**Dije fingiendo estar molesto.

- **¿****Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí?-**Pregunto con la mirada abajo.

-**Impidiendo que la razón de mi existencia se aleja de mí- **Al parecer se sorprendió al escuchar eso, pero ya era momento en que fuéramos honestos con nosotros mismos.

-**¿Qué?- **Pregunto con mucha incredulidad.

-**Que no puedo dejarte ir porque te amo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado,-** solté desde lo más profundo de mi corazón-**Tú puedes eres mi complemento, la razón por la cual vivo, eres el oxigeno que necesito para respirar, eres la luz de mis ojos, porque sin ella no puedo ver, por favor no te vayas quedate conmigo-**Me arrodille y la tome por la cintura, si mas comencé a llorar como un pequeño.

- **Edward, sabes que yo también te amo, pero lo nuestro no puede ser porque tú te vas a casar-**en su voz solo había dolor y tristeza sabía que estaba a punto de llorar.

-**Amor eso es un mal entendido, la que se casara es mi hermana, no y yo-**Como era posible que pensara eso.

-**Pero yo te oí cuando hablabas con ella y le decías que te morías por verla de blanco y en el altar-**En su voz aun había dolor.

-**Si estaba hablando con ella, cuando le dije eso, porque es una de las personas que amo mucho, pero yo jamás me casaría con alguien que no fueras tú pequeña-**Fui acercando mi rostro al de ella, hasta el punto que nuestras reparación se entrelazaban. Y sin dudarlo la bese, de la forma más tierna que puede, al principio no me correspondió pero con forme pasaban los segundo me beso, nos besamos hasta que nuestros pulmones rogaron por oxigeno y de mala gana me separe de ella…

-**Y dime te gustaría ser la dueña de mi corazón, la madre de mis hijos, la dueña de mis** **salarios….** -Me hinque dejando que solo una de mis rodillas tocara el suelo, mientas metían la manos en unos de mis bolsillos sacando un pequeña caja negra de terciopelo-**...****¿Quieres casarte conmigo?...**

**...**

* * *

**Digan que les pareció... Bueno,,, malo,,, pésimo,,, les gustaría que tuviera una continuación... no se lo ustedes les guste... y ya saben que lo pueden dejar en un review! :)**

**Att: Lady Zukara Cullen Grey**


End file.
